The Mating
by Haruno Freya66
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UPDATE ! Naruto dan Sakura sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih dari 3 tahun lalu. karena keluarga Naruto memutuskan menjodohkan Naruto dengan seorang putri dari pengusaha kaya, mereka harus berpisah, BAGAIMANA KELANJUTANNYA ? baca saja !
1. Chapter 1

**a Naruto Fanfic**

"**The Mating (Perjodohan)"**

**By : Namikazettebayo**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : NaruSaku**

**WARNING ! : kegajean tingkat dewa, jelek banget, TYPO ada sepertinya, OOC mungkin, dan membuat anda mendadak sakit jantung *yang ini boong* **

**Chapter 1 : The dating before Mating**

**Happy Reading !**

Haruno Sakura, gadis manis berumur 16 tahun. Ia adalah salah satu murid yang menjadi bulan – bulanan satu sekolah SMA KONOHA, memang banyak kelebihan yang ia miliki pada dirinya, manis, pandai, kaya, berwibawa, sedikit kasar, dan pintar merawat orang yang terluka ataupun sakit, karena, sejak ia SD ia sudah dilatih oleh ibunya yang memang dokter terkenal di kota sakura tinggal.

Karen kelebihan yang ia miliki, Sakura banyak disukai orang, sifatnya yang tidak membosankan, dan lucu itu membuat semua mata lelaki jatuh hati padanya, sudah banyak yang menyatakan perasaannya di tanggal bersejarah seperti, hari valentine dan ulang tahun Sakura, tapi Sakura selalu menolaknya dengan halus, karena ia sudah ada yang memiliki.

Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Naruto.

Ya, Naruto memang banyak kelebihan, seperti, cerdas, tampan, lumayan tinggi, humoris, dan pandai beladiri, sudah banyak penghargaan yang ia miliki, contoh : olimpiade mata pelajaran dan lainnya, tapi, ia tak memiliki banyak penggemar, karena, cowok paling keren di SMA KONOHA adalah Sasuke Uchiha, yang lebih pintar dan memiliki banyak kelebihan ketimbang Naruto, tetapi, disisi lain, Sakura menganggap Naruto segalanya.

~~~~~~~~~~~~OOOOOOOOOOOOOO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura sedang sibuk membaca buku novelnya ditempat duduknya dikelas. Novel yang ia baca kelihatan menarik sekali sampai ia mengacuhkan semua orang yang memanggilnya untuk sekedar mengobrol, atau mengajaknya kekantin, dari sahabatnya, sampai penggemarnya. Ya, ini waktu istirahat.

Sakura tak mengalihkan pandangan, sampai ada yang menepuk pundaknya

"Sakura-chan, ayo kita makan dikantin, kutraktir deh" ucap Naruto seraya 'nyengir' lebar.

Sakura yang merasa dipanggil oleh "kekasihnya" akhirnya menjawab panggilan itu setelah ia mengacuhkan seluruh panggilan teman dan penggemarnya itu.

"eh Naruto, iya deh setelah aku menyelesaikan 1 paragraf ini" jawab Sakura

"hehehehe….. memangnya baca apa sih "sayang" ?" Tanya Naruto

"semacam novel percintaan, dimana seorang kekasih harus terpisah karena seorang lelaki yang tokoh utama cintai meninggalkannya karena harus dijodohkan dengan landasan harta dan tahta" jelas Sakura lalu ia bangkit dari kursinya.

"jadi tidak ke kantinnya ? kalau tidak jadi, aku sendiri saja yang ke kantin!" ucap Sakura seraya menggandeng tangan Naruto supaya ia cepat berdiri.

"ah, eh, iya!" tukas Naruto mengikuti kekasihnya itu dari belakang.

Diperjalanan ke kantin, mereka berjalan berdampingan dengan Sakura yang berada disebelah kiri dan Naruto disebelah kanan. Mereka berjalan berdua sambil bercanda canda, tertawa bersama, dan mengobrol, yang melihatnya saja sampai melongo karena melihat mereka yang terlihat sangatlah "serasi"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OOOOOOOOOOO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sesampainya dikantin, Naruto dan Sakura langsung ngacir ke meja kantin khusus dua orang yang terdapat di pojok, lalu Naruto memersilahkan Sakura-nya itu duduk, lalu, Sakura pun duduk dikursi itu, lalu Naruto pun duduk dikursi yang berhadapan dengan kursi Sakura.

"Sakura-chan mau minum apa? Apa mau makanan juga ?" Tanya Naruto

"hmmm, aku Cream Soda saja dan juga kentang goreng. Kamu apa Naruto?" Jawab Sakura

"…. Aku jus jeruk dan burger saja ah ! Sakura-chan tunggu disini ya!" jawab Naruto seraya bangkit dari kursi lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

Tak ada 5 menit Naruto meninggalkan Sakura, Hinata, sahabat Sakura datang menghampirinya, lalu memanggil Sakura.

"Sakura-chan… boleh.. a-kku meminta tolong ?" ucap Hinata gugup, takut-takut Sakura tak mau membantunya, karena, kadang Sakura tak mau membantu menolong orang lain kecuali temannya dengan alasan "sibuk" atau "ada keperluan mendadak"

"boleh kok, ada apa?" ucap Sakura lembut

"file tentang pelajaran matematika ku hilang karena tak sengaja terhapus Hanabi, adikku, jadi, aku boleh mengcopy dari flashdiskmu kan?" ucap Hinata yang agak lega, karena Sakura mau membantunya.

"oh boleh kok, ini hari sabtu bukan ? minggu nanti, pergilah kerumahku, akan ku copy kan ke flashdiskmu." Jawab Sakura dengan senyuman manisnya.

"baiklah Sakura-chan, sampai nanti hari minggu" pamit hinata sambil tersenyum senang, lalu meninggalkan Sakura.

1 menit kemudian Naruto datang dengan membawa bungkusan makanan dan minuman

"Sakura-chan, itu tadi hinata ya ?" Tanya Naruto

"sudah kembali rupanya, ia, itu tadi Hinata, ia ingin meminta file matematika, memangnya ada apa Naruto?"

"nggak apa kok "sayang" Cuma Tanya saja. Ini minumanmu, cream soda dan kentang goreng, antriannya panjang sekali sampai sampai aku berkeringat begini ! lihat deh wajahku ini!" ucap Naruto.

"wah iya, duduk dulu deh Naruto, taruh makanan makanan itu dimeja" ucap Sakura lembut

Lalu Naruto menaruh bungkusan bungkusan makanan yang ia beli dimeja lali menghempaskan dirinya di meja kantin

"sudah kan ? makan dong…" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"iya deh" Balas Sakura sambil tersenyum.

~~~~~~~~~~~OOOOOOOOOO~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disebuah rumah mewah, yang letaknya jauh dari jepang, bisa dibilang luar negri, ada seorang putri yang orang tuanya kaya raya, rambutnya panjang, badannya sangatlah indah, wajahnya cantik , rambutnya pirang, nama putri itu adalah Shion.

Putri cantik itu memakai gaun dengan panjang selutut sedang duduk disofa panjang, ia memegang sebuah photo, itu adalah photo Naruto

"hem…. Jadi ini yang bernama Naruto… seperti yang kubayangkan, ia tampan. Hm." Ucap Shion dengan nada sedikit manja dengan senyuman licik.

"akan kupikat hatinya dengan kecantikan yang kupunya, agar ia mau dijodohkan denganku… hahahahahahaha" ucapnya dengan tawa licik seorang ratu jahat, seraya dengan tawanya, petir menggelegar dan hujanpun turun. *dramatisir*

~~~~~~~~~~OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto dan Sakura sudah kembali ke kelasnya, mereka sedang berjalan menuju kelas.

Setelah sampai didepan pintu kelas mereka berdua, Naruto membisikkan kata kata ke telinga Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, nanti malam pukul 7 malam kita ke café Vanilla and Chocolatte di dekat Mall Konoha dipusat kota, disana suasananya sangat _cozy_ dan tenang, apa kau mau, Sakura-chan? Jam 7 malam, aku kerumahmu !" bisik Naruto

Belum sempat Sakura menjawab, Naruto sudah ngacir ke tempat duduknya, yang ia tempati dengan Shikamaru, si jenius Konoha.

"dasar Naruto! Sudahlah biarkan saja, aku akan tunggu jam 7 malam nanti, awas saja dia tidak datang!" gerutu Sakura.

Lalu Sakura pun melengos pergi ke tempat duduknya.

~~~~~~~~~~OOOOOOOOO~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura menunggu Naruto dengan cemas, sudah hampir jam tujuh malam, karena cuaca dingin ia hanya memakai celana jeans hitam, kaus, dan sweater(bentuknya seperti jaket)rajut hitam dengan hiasan berbentuk hati berwarna pink dengan panjang sepaha.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto datang, Naruto pun tak kalah santai dengan Sakura, ia hanya memakai kaus putih panjang dan dilapisi kaus berwarna oranye dan jeans biru tua.

"jadi tidak ?" Tanya Sakura

"iya tetntu jadi, ayo berangkat." Jawab Naruto

"IBU! Aku pergi dulu ya!" teriak Sakura dengan tujuan bberpamitan dengan ibunya

"ya! Jangan pulang terlalu malam ya !" jawab ibu Sakura

Setelah berpamitan, mereka pergi ke café tujuan mereka, letak café memang tak terlalu jauh, karena perumahan Naruto dan Sakura dipusat kota, jadi tidak jauh.

Mereka menyusuri trotoar Kota Konoha yang bersinar gemerlap malam hari, toko – toko dipinggir trotoar pun sangat terang, di setiap pinggir trotoar dipenuhi toko toko, dari petshop sampai restoran,

Naruto dan Sakura sampai di café Vanilla Chocolatte, suasananya sangatlah nyaman, lalu Naruto dan Sakura memilih duduk ditempat duduk kaca, supaya bias melihat pemandangan jalan raya Konoha yang ramai itu.

Mereka lalu duduk dikursi untuk 4 orang, Naruto duduk disamping Sakura yang sibuk memilih menu apa yang ingin ia santap.

"Sakura, kau ingat tentang…."

TO BE CONTINUED

Akhirnya fic ini selesai juga!

For your info, kuputuskaan fic pertamaku, "MY LOVE IT BE COME TRUE" AKAN KUHAPUS SECARA RESMI, karena kurasa kurang sreg dengan tu fic satu itu karena umurnya NaruSakunya terlalu tua, akan ku perbaharui lagi dengan membuat fic yang bertema sama, tapi akan kuubah umurnya ! setuju ?

Fic ini gak kalah gaje sama yg pertama, ada sedikit saran ? boleh, kritik, saran, ejekan, dan lainnya kuterima secara bijak, apapun itu hehe ^^b

Kira kira, siapakah ibu dari Sakura ? ayo coba ditebak !

Akhir kata, aku Cuma memohon review dari kalian kok ! ga lebih ! kira kira apakah fic ini akan bagaimana coba, sepertinya mudah ditebak ya ? hahaha

OK ! REVIEW JIKA BERKENAN ! I ACCEPT FLAME !


	2. Chapter 2

**a Naruto Fanfic**

"**The Mating(Perjodohan)"**

**By : Haruno Freya66 a.k.a Namkazettebayo**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto **

**Genre : Romance,Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated : T**

**WARNING : jelek banget, abal, gajelas, TYPO kayaknya sih ada, OOC mungkin juga membuat minus mata anda nambah/sakit mata seketika dan membuat sakit jantung *boong***

**Pairing : NaruSaku**

**Chapter 2 : The Flashback**

**Happy Reading !**

"ingat apa Naruto ?" Tanya Sakura

"pada saat pertama kali aku bilang suka padamu…" jawab Naruto sambil 'nyengir'

"ha ? jangan diingat baka! Malu tahu !" ucap Sakura

"hehehehe, tapi saat itu kau senangkan Sakura-chan ku sayaaang?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada menggoda

"iya hahahaha….. hmmm.." jawab Sakura…

FLASHBACK… (ingat, ini saat pertama kali Naruto menyatakan perasaannya, waktu umurnya 13 tahun alias 2 smp)

Sakura kelihatan marah, ia sepertinya menghadapi masalah sulit yang membuatnya kesal, ia pun terlihat lelah.

Sakura tentu lelah, karena sekarang ia sedang mengejar Naruto sahabat sekaligus orang yang suka menjahilinya.

"NARUTOOO KEMBALIKAN TEMPAT PENSILKU SEKARANG JUGA! BAKAA! KUTENDANG KAU!" teriak Sakura berapi api

Bagaimana orang tidak kesal ? tempat pensil yang Naruto ambil adalah salah satu benda kesayangannya, ya, itu adalah salah satu pemberian bibinya yang sekarang sudah pindah dari kota konoha ke luar negeri.

Naruto hanya menggerutu tak jelas, sebenarnya Naruto sedang memasang strategi untuk membawa Sakura ke taman dibelakang sekolahnya, ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting.

Naruto terus berlari sampai akhirnya sampai di taman, dibelakang sekolahnya itu. Lalu Naruto membawa Sakura ke bawah pohon yang daunnya berguguran, lalu Naruto berkata kepada Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, kukembalikan ini kepadamu, tapi dengarkanlah kata kataku ini, sore nanti pukul 4 ditaman komplek kita yang letaknya di dekat rumahmu, ada sesuatu yang penting ingin kusampaikan" jelas Naruto sambil mengembalikan tempat pensil milik Sakura.

Sakura mengambil tempat pensilnya ragu… Naruto menyuruhnya ke taman, apakah Naruto akan curhat tentang masalah pribadinya ?

"a…" belum sempat Sakura menjawab perkataan Naruto, Naruto sudah pergi meninggalkannya, ia kembali ke kelasnya.

Sakura terlihat bingung, apa yang harus ia lakukan ? baiklah, ia memutuskan untuk datang ke taman nanti, lalu ia pun meninggalkan taman sekolahnya…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah…

Sakura baru saja sampai dirumahnya, rumahnya sepi, orang tuanya, pasti sibuk bekerja, adik atau kakak ? Sakura adalah anak tunggal.

Ia menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya, ia buka perlahan pintu kamarnya, kamarnya yang diberi sekat jendela besar yang jika jendelanya dibuka menghadap beranda rumahnya, ia melangkah kearah lemari pink besarnya yang berisi baju baju miliknya yang indah dan terlihat mahal….

Sakura teringat janji dengan Naruto, ia melirik jam dindingnya, sudah pukul 15.55 sore, mungkin ia harus segera berangkat mengingat Naruto yang berbicara dengannya dengan wajah serius, akhirnya ia menyambar baju sederhana yaitu kaus putih dengan hiasan bunga bunga pink dan rok putih selutut.

Setelah menukar bajunya dengan baju yang ia ambil dari lemari tadi, ia lalu melangkah keluar, keluar rumahnya menuju taman didekat rumahnya itu.

3 menit melangkahka kaki, Sakura sudah sampai di taman, tidak jauh memang, biasanya, pukul 3 sore ini banyak anak kecil, atau binatang binatang yang dibawa jalan jalan ke taman, tapi, tumben hari ini sepi, mengingat udara sedikit dingin.

Sakura mengedarkan matanya keseluruh penjuru taman, angin berhembus, dingin rasanya, lalu ia memeluk dirinya sendiri untuk menghangatkan dirinya, ia mengedarkan matanya lagi untuk melihat seluruh penjuru taman, akhirnya ia temukan sosok Naruto yang sedang duduk dibangku taman sendirian.

Ia menghampiri Naruto, lalu memanggil namanya

"Naruto-kun…" sapa Sakura pelan.

"ah Sakura, duduklah disini" jawab Naruto mempersilahkan Sakura duduk.

Sakura duduk dibangku itu berdua dengan Naruto, ia pandang wajah Naruto dengan penuh kelembutan dan kekhawatiran, takut takut ia justru membuat Naruto tambah bersedih, karena ia pikir, Naruto akan menceritakan kesedihannya.

"Sakura, maaf mendadak, aku ingin menyatakan sesuatu padamu…" ucap Naruto

"apa ?" jawab Sakura sambil memandang Naruto, pandangan mereka bertemu..

"aku tahu, kau tak akan menerimanya, sebenarnya, aku menyukaimu," ucap Naruto pelan, seperti berbisik.

Sakura merasa kaget matanya menyiratkan tanda bahwa ia tak percaya, perlahan wajahnya memerah, lalu ia merundukan wajahnya dalam dalam. Ia tak berani menatap wajah Naruto yang tampan itu.

"a..ku… sebenarnya juga suka padamu.." jawab Sakura yang masih tertunduk, sekarang giliran Naruto yang kaget setengah mati karena ternyata… Sakura pun menyukainya.

Naruto memegang dagu Sakura supaya Sakura tak menunduk terus menerus, ia mengangkat wajah Sakura sampai ia benar benar melihat wajah Sakura dengan jelas.

"kalau begitu… kita menjadi kekasih?" Tanya Naruto ragu

"ya.." jawab Sakura pelan

Lalu Naruto melepas tangannya dari dagu gadis haruno itu, Naruto pun reflex langsung memeluk Sakura erat, perlahan, Sakura membalas pelukan Naruto itu.

END OF FLASHBACK

Mereka yang mengingat masa lalu itu wajahnya langsung padam, mereka sama sama menunduk, mereka sebenarnya agak malu mengingat masa itu, 'blushing time' mereka pun berhenti setelah pelayan datang ingin mendata apa saja yang ingin mereka pesan

"maaf permisi mau pesan apa ?" Tanya pelayan itu ramah

Naruto dan Sakura yang sedari tadi menduduk langsung mengalihkan pandangan karena kaget, mereka langsung memandang pelayan itu bersamaan

"maaf ada apa ?" Tanya Naruto ke pelayan itu

"ada yang sudah mau dipesan ?" Tanya pelayan itu ramah.

"ah eh baik! Kami pesan ice cream cake 1, lemon tea 1, dan… kau apa Naruto?" ucap Sakura

"aku tiramisu cake 1, dan cappuccino 1! Ahaha, itu saja!" ucap Naruto

Pelayan menyatat pesanan Naruto dan Sakura cepat. Lalu berkata

"baiklah, silahkan ditunggu, permisi" lalu pelayan itu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Shionn yang sedang duduk di sofa besarnya meraih handphonenya yang letaknya dimeja tamu yang tak jauh dari sofa nya itu, lalu ia mengetik nomor dan menekan tombol call.

"halo, ibu, ibu bagaimana dengan perjalanan kejepangnya ? apakah malam ini ?" ucap Shionn

"halo nak, kita akan berangkat tengah malam ini dengan pesawat, tapi ayah bilang, kau harus berangkat lebih dulu, di bandara akan ada yang menjemputmu, ia akan membawamu kerumah baru kita dijepang." Jawab seorang diseberang telepon itu

"hahaha, terimakasih bu, aku akan berangkat sekarang." Jawab Shionn kepada seorang ditelpon itu.

Lalu Shionn mematikan sambungan telepon itu.

"PELAYAN… SIAPKAN BAJUKU YANG BARU KUBELI DIPARIS SEKARANG, AKU AKAN KEJEPANG SEBENTAR LAGI" teriak Shionn kepada pelayan pelayannya

""huhuhu, Naruto-kun, bersiaplah menjadi milikku" ucapnya saambil megembangkan senyum liciknya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pelayan pun membawakan pesanan Naruto dan Sakura, pelayan pun menyapa merekaa ramah

"permisi, apakah kalian memesan makanan makanan ini ?" Tanya pelayan itu ramah

"yup, kami memesan itu semua" jawab Naruto dengan 'cengiran' lebarnya

Pelayan itu hanya menjawab dengan seyuman manis, lalu menaruh satu per satu pesanan mereka.

"terima kasih" ucap Sakura kepada pelayan itu.

"sama sama" jawab pelayan itu lalu menghilang.

Mereka memakan makanan yang sudah mereka pesan, Sakura memakannya terlalu berburu buru sampai sisa cream kuenya bersisa dibibirnya.

Naruto yang berada disebelah Sakura melongo melihat Sakura yang makan dengan terburu buru, ia tersenyum lalu tertawa pelan.

"apa yang lucu APA MUKA KU ANEH NARUTO ?" Tanya Sakura dengan "super deathglare" terbaiknya.

"bukan 'sayaang' " jawab Naruto yang merinding melihat deathglare milik Sakura itu

"tapi…" lanjut Naruto

Naruto mendekatka dirinya ke Sakura sampai tak ada celah diantara mereka, Naruto menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sakura sampai ia tidak bisa berkutik sama sekali lalu Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya sampai sangat dekat perlahan Naruto menjulurkan lidahya dan menjilat sisa sisa cream dibibir Sakura, Sakura tak mengerti, ia hanya memejamkan matanya, sampai Naruto melepas genggaman di pergelangan tangannya mendadak wajahnya seperti dibakar, wajahna memerah.

"nah, kalau begini beres, cream nya enak, hmm" ucap Naruto sambil mengembangkan senyum,

Sakura tak bisa berkata kata, ia hanya diam, lidahnya kelu, ia hanya melongo dengan wajah memerah, lalu tangannya terangkat dan menampar dirinya sendiri pelan, ia pun sadar. Lalu melanjutkan acara makannya.

Waktu pun menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, Sakura dan Naruto masih berbincang bincang di café sambil menyantap makanan yang mereka pesan, sampai akhirnya, Sakura memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Naruto, pulang yuk, sudah jam 9 malam, aku bias dimarahi ibu nanti, kalau aku pulang terlalu malam" ajak Sakura

"yosh, ayo pulang" jawab Naruto lalu bangkit dari kursinya

Mereka berdua pun menuju kasir untuk membayar makanan mereka, Naruto dan Sakura membayar setengah setengah, sebagian Naruto dan sebagian Sakura, tak terlalu mahal ternyata harga harga makanan di café itu….

Sakura dan Naruto pulang kerumah dengan bergandengan tangan, Sakura masih saja teringat kejadian tadi di café yang membuat wajahnya memerah bagaikan diberi api, sepertinya Sakura berlebihan, karena Naruto yang melakukannya saja terlihat biasa biasa saja.

Rumah Sakura diblok yang paling dekat dengan gerbang perumahan konoha itu, dan rumah Naruto hanya berbeda 1 blok dengan rumah Sakura, jadi, Naruto bias mengatarkan Sakura-nya itu pulang

"nah Sakura-chan, aku mengantarmu sampai sini saja, dah, Sakura-chan sampai jumpa senini nanti" ucap Naruto dengan meninggalkan kecupan manis di pipi Sakura yang membuat pipi Sakura memerah

Belum Sakura menjawab, Naruto sudah pergi melarikan diri, takut Sakura akan menghajarnya. Sakura pun hanya bias megangkat bahu dan masuk kerumahnya…

Didalam, ibu Sakura sudah menunggu, sepertinya ia ingin memarahi Sakura.

"SAA…."

**TO BE CONTINUED **

Gyahahahaha selesai juga akhirnya fic jelek ini…. ^^b

Nah, thanks for reviewnya :

Mizu-sama

Sakura –chan a.k.a miura aii

Marmoet hime chan

Misterious sakura

Mugiwara 'Yukii' UzumakiSakura

Balas yg non log in

Sakura :

Ah arigatou na reviewnya (_ _) *tunduk

Oh ya ? hehehehe ^^

Ya kuputuskan akan kulanjutkan

Thanks dukungannya sakura-chan (_ _) *nunduk2 ga jelas

Mizu :

Aih mizu sama thanks reviewnya (_ _) *tunduk

Ah masa bagus? Abal begini ^^

Kuusahakan kuupdate halilintar(?)

Hehehe

….

Yup, yup, malah tambah gaje, shioon ! maafkan makmu yang durhaka ini membuatmu antagonis(?) (_ _) maaf tapi tuntutan scenario T^T

Akhirkata, review please ! ^^


End file.
